The Cannibal
The 'Cannibal '''is a character of the [[Club Penguin Shutdown|''Club Penguin Shutdown]]'' ''series. Background Biography At some point before the Shutdown, the Cannibal was an ordinary brown penguin who had a daughter he loved very much. However, he lost his daughter at an unknown point in time, and the grief of this loss presumably drove the devastated father to turn to cannibalism, leading him to gain the haunting reputation he carries now. The Cannibal made his first (and most villainous) appearance in the very first episode of the series, where he was seen chasing Lil Jeffy out of the Pizza Parlor. He gave chase as Lil Jeffy fled the parlor, but noticed a dying blue penguin on the ground and decided to eat the blue penguin instead. Later, the Cannibal followed Lil Jeffy's scent to the Mine Shack but abandoned his search after realizing that the shack was Tuba Gang territory. After Lil Jeffy ate some Mushroom Bags while escaping the Mine Shack and got high, the Cannibal appeared at the end of Lil Jeffy's acid trip. Lil Jeffy encountered the Cannibal again after trying to get away from the Cove Crew, finding him out in the open and staring into the sky for reasons unknown. Lil Jeffy took the opportunity to back away and return to the Cove Crew before the Cannibal noticed him. However, after Lil Jeffy was kidnapped by Pigtailed Girl Penguin and taken to the Pizza Parlor, they both encountered the Cannibal once more as he snuck into the Parlor and tried to attack Pigtailed Girl Penguin. This resulted in her jumping back in fright and falling into the puddle of gasoline she was going to use to burn Lil Jeffy to death. Her torch fell into the puddle too, setting off a chain reaction that led to Pigtailed Girl Penguin being burned to death and the Pizza Parlor's oven exploding, sending both Lil Jeffy and the Cannibal flying, with the former falling down a manhole into the Underground Pool. Much later, Lil Jeffy returned to the now ruined Pizza Parlor along with the Purple Mutineer. There, as the pair searched for food, the Purple Mutineer told Lil Jeffy the story of how the Cannibal took over the Parlor and would kill anyone who entered, eating their carcasses afterward. The Cannibal was then seen in the Mall, scavenging the corpses of the Purple Republic members who didn't survive jumping off the Puffle Hotel during its fall. While scavenging, the Cannibal discovered the Agent, concussed and acting like a child. The Agent's childish behavior reminded the Cannibal of the daughter he used to have, so the Cannibal decided to feed the Agent cooked penguin parts to help him survive. This went on until Lil Jeffy entered the Mall to hide from the Tuba Gang Leader. As Lil Jeffy hid, the Tuba Gang Leader beat up the Agent, which the Cannibal took issue with. After a short struggle, the Cannibal stabbed the Tuba Gang Leader with his hockey stick and dragged him off. Not long after, the Tuba Gang Leader met the same fate as the rest of the Cannibal's victims, as he was chopped up and eaten. Later, realizing that the Agent was missing, the Cannibal decided to go looking for him. The Cannibal's search led him to the Pet Shop, where he found Businessmoose being terrorized by a group of Pookies. Initially, the Cannibal had no interest in assisting Businessmoose, but decided to help after Businessmoose mentioned he was looking for the Tuba Gang, who the Cannibal believed were the ones who took the Agent since he saw Lil Jeffy wearing the Tuba Gang Leader's tuba. He and Businessmoose went to the Ski Hill to continue their search. They encountered Big Jeff and the Scavenger, who informed the pair that a "tuba guy" was being dragged further up the hill. So, the Cannibal and Businessmoose trekked to the top of the hill, where they took part in a huge gang war to try and claim Lil Jeffy as their own. During the war, the Cannibal was able to disarm several penguins, most of them being Color Rebels, by taking bites out of them. However, neither he or Businessmoose were able to capture Lil Jeffy. Appearance The Cannibal is a brown penguin. He wears no clothing except for a skull mask and an eye-patch. Personality For the most part, the Cannibal is an enigmatic character with a shrouded past. At first glance, he appears to merely be a cold killer as he ruthlessly hunts down his targets and kills them in rather barbaric ways, like how he chopped up a purple penguin's body and cooked the parts up in an oven in What's left of Club Penguin? Despite this, though, the Cannibal does have some compassion left in him; in The Leaders, the Cannibal decided to feed and care for the Agent after seeing him in his brain-damaged state rather than killing and the Agent for consumption. Appearances Season 1 * What's left of Club Penguin? * The Gang * The Crack (Lil Jeffy's acid trip) * The Sale * The Girl * The Plan (mentioned) * The Passage * The Leaders * The Chase Season 2 * The Reunion * The Reward * The Gathering Kills Trivia *Despite the Cannibal being one of the most despicable types of criminals in the series, he rarely shows any signs of antagonism in later episodes, and thus is not seen as a true villain in the series. Rather, he's more of an anti-hero. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Major Characters